La mujer de Nadie
by Miss Belaqua
Summary: Bella ha pasado unos años muy angustiosos, con enormes deudas para poder tener a su padre medicamente atendido. Todo la ata a Forks, y ella esta agotada de ello. Aceptará una propuesta que les cambiará la vida a ambos en todos sentidos. Pero ¿A qué precio?
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Sin salida

-Es mejor que se vaya o haré que le saquen de aquí-La fría voz de Isabella Cullen resonó en el lugar.

-¿Va a traer policias, Señorita Swan?- le dijo irónicamente el hombre de impecable traje que miraba con cierto desdén el lugar .

-Piénselo bien Isabella. El trato que le ofrezco es único y no hay segundas oportunidades-le dijo suavemente mientras le deslizaba una tarjeta en el bolsillo del delantal mientras ella se quedaba helada de la impresión cuando el habló a su oído.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie o me encargaré que hoy mismo duerma en la cárcel y que su padre quede totalmente desamparado. Llame por la tarde, y recuerde que la oferta caduca hoy en la noche. Salió con elegancia del misero lugar, mientras la poca gente que había ahí lo miraba embobada. En Forks era muy raro ver gente nueva, y mucho menos elegante.

-¿Qué pasó con mi comida? ni sueñes que te de propina!- el camionero que esperaba la comida estaba muy molesto, mientras Bella le ponía su comida en la mesa, el la miró lascivo. Bella estaba tan distraida que tiró la bandeja de la salsa en la camisa del hombre que la miró primero furico.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Ahora tendrás que pagarme la tintorería!-ella se disculpaba de mil maneras, el dueño del restaurante le dirigió una helada mirada, mientras Bella trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con el tipo.

-Por favor señor, fue un accidente, disculpeme-intentando limpiar la camisa, pero solo logró embarrar mas salsa, el tipo la miró con una sonrisa siniestra.-Te perdono a cambio de una hora en mi camión, sé que te va a gustar-su mirada perversa y la sonrisa ladina, terminó por convencerla de la desición que habia pensado pero que no quería tomar.

-¡Vayase al diablo!- y le terminó de tirar la comida en la cara, y se fue hacia la barra mientras el dueño no creía lo que estaba viendo.

-Isabella Swan, ¡estás despedida! Y quiero que me pagues lo que me debes o te meteré a la cárcel.

Ella con los ojos ardiendo por las lagrimas pero sin derramar una, le dijo:

-Prefiero la cárcel que aceptar sus sucios tratos, todos son iguales, ¡váyanse al demonio!- Y salió corriendo del lugar sin importarle dejar su bolso, de todos modos no había nada de valor que pudieran quitarle.

Caminó un buen rato antes de decidirse a llegar a su casa. Sin embargo había cosas que hacer y muy importantes como para dejarlas pasar. Llevaba en su puño, apretado por la ira y la decepción, la tarjeta de ese hombre. Minutos después colgaba el teléfono público, caminó de nuevo a su casa y comenzó a hacer su maleta. Pocas cosas iban en ella, no tenia casi nada, esa era su vida, no tenia casi nada, excepto una foto de sus padres con ella de pequeña, un poco de ropa de lo más gastada y vieja, y su padre. Charlie Swan era o había sido el sheriff de Forks, pero una bala en un asalto lo dejó cuadriplejico. Todo era caro, los medicamentos, los cuidados, ya que tenia que contratar una enfermera para que lo cuidara mientras iba a trabajar y las deudas que al principio no había, se fueron acumulando, hasta llegar a un punto en que le debía a muchas personas.

Estaba encadenada casi de por vida a ese lugar, mientras había que trabajar de lo que fuera. Y el pequeño poblado de Forks no ofrecía muchas alternativas.

Un elegante auto llegó hasta la vieja cabaña, seguida de una ambulancia que se llevó a Charlie a un lugar de reposo, lejos de ahí seguido por el auto donde iba Isabella, fue un largo recorrido para llegar a una muy lujosa clínica donde fue atendido inmediatamente, dándole los medicamentos necesarios y todas las comodidades posibles, eso alegró a Isabella. Al poco rato, su padre dormía completamente tranquilo y relajado.

En cambio la despedida de padre e hija fue muy dolorosa, pero Charlie agradeció lo ocurrido, no soportaba ver como su hija se desesperaba cada día mas por falta de dinero y ayuda, y menos podía soportar haberse convertido en una carga para ella, él soñaba con un futuro mejor para su hija, haber perdido a su esposa años atrás lo había sumido en la tristeza, pero esta tragedia lo había sumido en la mas absoluta angustia. Él incluso llegó a pedir la muerte para librar a su hija de tanto sufrimiento.

-Te veré muy pronto Charlie-le dio un beso que su padre agradeció y deseó poder abrazarla y decirle que lo dejara, que hiciera su vida y que no volviera a verlo, pero sabía que no lo haría, ella no era así. Fue como se despidieron, para verse tiempo después, en otras circunstancias y otro tiempo.

Ella abordó el elegante auto mientras el chofer arrancaba y salían del lugar. Poco tiempo después, las deudas de Isabella quedaron pagadas, para sorpresa de todos y disgusto de unos pocos.

Cuando el auto por fin se detuvo, dentro de la enorme mansión, ella se bajó cohibida.

-Ya verá qué excelente decisión tomó Señorita Swan- comentó con voz complacida el hombre de traje elegante, cuyo nombre era Walter Smith. Ella sabia que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenia ninguna otra salida, ninguna otra alternativa.

-Sabe muy bien que no tenia otra opción.-él asintió y le dijo al chofer que le llevara la maleta a su recamara.

-Pasa Bella, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-ella lo siguió y pronto llegaron a una imponente biblioteca, donde una vez estuvieron solos, él le dijo:

-Excelente decisión Bella, ahora hay que detallar lo que seguirá.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 ¿Mecenas?

-Muy bien Bella, tome asiento- Le ordenó el hombre elegante.- Soy el representante de quien le está ayudando. Esta persona es muy generosa con usted, ya que cada cierto tiempo busca a personas que se encuentran en situaciones parecidas a la suya y les soluciona la vida, pero todo debe ser en el más estricto secreto, ya que no le gusta que su nombre aparezca en todo ello.-Bella pensó que era una bendita suerte la suya. Y respiró a fondo por primera vez desde hace mucho con alivio.

-Lo que pide esta persona es que usted este a su lado, durante un año, en ese año usted puede ayudarle en algunas cosas, incluso puede matricularse en la escuela y seguir estudiando, su padre esta siendo bien atendido y así será el tiempo que haga falta. -ella lo miró dudosa.

-¿Y yo debo a cambio...?-el señor Smith la miró comprensivo.- No es nada de lo que imagina, será simplemente dama de compañía y algunas veces trabajo como secretaria personal, por cierto una última cosa pero muy importante, tendrá que cambiar su apellido, solo por cuestiones de privacidad, mi jefe no quiere publicidad extra, al contrario, quiere que esto quede en el más estricto silencio y pasar desapercibido lo más posible. ¿Comprende Señorita Isabella?

Una vez que Isabella comprendió lo que le decía el Señor Smith, se procedió a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, su silencio, y la ayuda que recibiría la habian puesto por escrito, se firmó ante testigos y una vez hecho todo el trámite, el Señor Smith le dijo que ahora si, ya podía conocer a su benefactor.

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron a la mansión, y el señor Smith solo dijo: Mis servicios con usted han concluido Señorita Swan, o debo decir Isabella Knight. Nos veremos en un año para dar fin al contrato y que usted disfrute de su nueva vida. Mientras le pido que por favor se refresque y se ponga presentable para conocer a su benefactor, vendrá a cenar para conocerla. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Bella no supo qué decir, de las poquisimas cosas que trajo, nada estabalo suficientemente presentable como para ponerselo. Subió lentamente la escalera señorial y la estaba esperando una doncella, que la llevó a su habitación, le preparó la tina de baño y le preguntó qué se pondría para la cena. Ella enrojeció de vergüenza.

-No tengo nada que ponerme...- La chica respondió de inmediato. -Susan, señorita, soy Susan y estoy a su servicio. Y disculpe que la contradiga pero tiene mucho de donde escoger.

Bella la miró incrédula y se acercó a una puerta que señalaba Susan, al abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron también totalmente sorprendida, era como magia. Ropa de muchos estilos, colores, diseños, así como zapatillas y demás objetos para poder ajuarearse, la esperaban del otro lado, fue como entrar a un almacén de ropa muy hermosa, solo para ella.

Un rato más tarde, Bella ya estaba lista, un vestido de coctel color lila y el cabello recogido en una artistica trenza, obra de Susan. Y zapatillas plateadas, unos aretes pequeños y discretos y nada más. A pesar que Susan insistía en ponerle alhajas vistosas, Bella se negó rotundamente. Finalmente la chica había desistido y dejo lista a Bella, quien esperó a que llegara el mayordomo a avisarle que la cena estaba servida. Y su anfitrión habia llegado.

Era hora de conocerlo y ella se moría de miedo y de curiosidad.

Bajó lentamente por la escalera, temerosa de cometer algún error o de caerse o peor aún, tirar algo. Era típico de ella que tuviera accidentes frecuentes, pero que se podía esperar si tenia dos pies izquierdos.

Caminó por entre varios salones, detrás del mayordomo, hasta que éste abrió unas hermosas puertas de madera con incrustaciones de figuras angelicales. La abrió de par en par para que ella pudiera entrar. Y ahí a la cabeza de una enorme mesa de comedor, estaba un hombre rubio, joven aún, con un impecable esmoquin negro, y se levantó en cuanto ella entró.

-Hola Isabella, bienvenida a mi hogar-le tendió la mano, que ella estrechó pero que él tomó para besarla suavemente.

-Soy James Hunter. ¿Me acompañas a cenar?-dicho esto, el mayordomo la acomodó en la silla y de inmediato entró otro mayordomo con el primer plato, mientras Isabella no sabía qué hacer. Había cubiertos como si fuera una exposición de museo. James sonrió divertido al ver el apuro de la chica.

-Por esta vez, como como desees, con toda libertad, pero a partir de mañana recibirás instrucciones acerca de etiqueta y modales para cuando me asistas a alguna fiesta o gala. ¿De acuerdo Isabella?-Ella asintió apenada, y algo turbada. Solo deseaba que pasara el tiempo para que pudiera irse de ahi. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 Frágil como el cristal.

Bella, tuvo que adaptarse a una serie de instrucciones y de etiquetas muy formales, lo hizo rápido, pero no se sentía bien. Pero los primeros días del cambio:

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ella estaba acostumbrada a casi no comer, a casi no dormir y a vivir siempre en una angustia total porque el dinero siempre faltaba, la gente siempre le recriminaba que le debía mucho y que no pagaba y no había momento del día o de la noche donde realmente pudiera descansar, esta vez cuando por primera vez se fue a la cama, le sorprendió lo mucho que extrañaba un poco de silencio, un poco de soledad, un poco de privacidad y un poco de calma.

Ya tenia puesta su pijama de dos piezas, pues al ser friolenta, no le gustaba ponerse ropa ligera para dormir. Una vez cambiada, se acercó a la mullida cama, se sentó y estaba muy confortable, abrió la colcha y suspiró de gusto cuando la frescura del algodón la rodeó con su aroma a limpio y luego la calidez comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La sensación de cobijo y protección fue tan abrumadora, que Bella lloró por más de tres horas, se había puesto en posición fetal , desahogando en parte su frustración y todo lo que se estaba desbordando en su corazón: tristeza, dolor, angustia, cansancio y agotamiento.

Sí, Bella estaba muy cansada y no se dio cuenta de ello, sintió su cabeza descansar sobre la suave almohada perfumada de lavanda, que una vez que dejó de llorar, se sintió mucho mejor y el sueño la atrapó en un apretado abrazo que no la dejó pensar en nada ni soñar en nada. Fue una bendición.

El día siguiente era domingo, por lo que al levantarse asustada pensando que era tardísimo para entrar a trabajar, que la enfermera debería estar muy molesta porque el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte y ella seguía en cama, eso fue lo que hizo que se levantara como un resorte y buscara su ropa. Lo que la impactó fue ver la nueva habitación y recordar lo sucedido. No había olor a humedad ni había personas tocando furiosamente a su puerta para reclamarle que les pagara, ni había que vaciar las cubetas que siempre se desparramaban de agua por las goteras de la casa, la cual ya estaba en muy mal estado. Tampoco estaba su vieja alacena que siempre estaba vacía y ella procuraba o intentaba llenarla con alimentos, para cuando quisiera un hot cake o unos huevos revueltos. Eso fue un sueño que no vio realizarse. Pero al parecer, ya no haría falta.

-¡Entonces no fue un sueño!- Bella no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, a lo mejor era otro dulce sueño como seguido le pasaba para despertar a una cruda realida, donde ella era la responsable de todo. Era realmente abrumador. Volvió a sentarse y sin querer se reclinó en la cama, donde quedó dormida al instante. Libre al fin.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba bastante alto, y ella soñolienta aún, se levantó sin poder creer en su buena suerte. Unos suaves toquidos y luego Susan estaba dentro. Le dio las buenas tardes y le preparó el baño, aun en contra de Bella que decía que ella misma podía hacerlo.

-No se preocupe Señorita Bella, el señor Hunter no está en casa y dejó instrucciones de que le atendiéramos. Pronto empezarán sus clases de etiqueta y debe estar fuerte y vigorizada para ello.-Bella agradeció y mientras se bañaba en la tina con sales perfumadas, y se llenaba de energía, pensaba que todo debía ser un error, ella no podía creer ser digna de alguna ayuda. A lo mejor era una broma, pero nadie gastaría tanto dinero en todo eso para jugarle una broma. Sería algo demasiado cruel y también aterrador.

Después de una deliciosa comida, se le invitó a que paseara por los extensos jardines de la propiedad. Y si después le apetecía, podía nadar en la piscina.

Todo eso hizo que Bella por fin comprendiera que de verdad su vida había cambiado. Y se juró trabajar muy duro para lograr una buena carrera, ser una profesionista y poder ser ella quien sacara a su padre adelante, y porque no? buscar una solución a su condición.

Un mes después, Bella era otra persona muy diferente, aunque no dejaba de ser algo torpe, era muy eficiente en su trabajo. James, la llevó a su primer fiesta de gala, donde hablaría con gente importante para hacer una fusión con su exitosa empresa de importación y exportación de objetos antiguos y joyas.

Bella se negó rotundamente a maquillarse como lo hacían la mayoría de chicas, cargadas de maquillaje para aparentar naturalidad. ¡Qué estupidez! solo necesitaba un poco de labial y un poco de rimel. eso era todo. Su vestuario siempre era discreto a pesar de que James insistía en que se pusiera algo más propio de su edad. Ella se sentía cómoda con ropa no tan vistosa pero eficaz para estar activa todo el día.

Ella era la encargada de supervisar que todo el plan de actividades de James se llevara a cabalidad.

En un momento dado, vio la hora y era tiempo de salir para alistar el mercedes benz que los llevaría de regreso a la empresa, y ella regresaría a la mansión a descansar y comer.

Salió apresuradamente con una carpeta de documentos y estaba por bajar las escaleras, cuando un revuelo de reporteros y guardaespaldas, en medio de una guerra de flashes la cegó momentáneamente, al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras y eso hizo que tropezara y fuera a caer de brazos de alguien.

Aún algo enceguecida, no pudo distinguir bien con quien había caído. Un olor muy agradable y masculino la hizo estremecerse.

-Está usted bien?-Una voz terciopelada le hablaba pero ella no podía enfocar bien aún.

-Disculpeme, lamento esta situación,-ella estaba deshaciéndose en disculpas, hasta que la misma hermosa voz le insistió.

-No se preocupe por mi, estoy bien, la pregunta es: ¿está usted bien Señorita...?-Bella ya estaba sonrojada de vergüenza, y ya una vez levantada y acomodándose bien la ropa, aseguró:

-Estoy bien gracias a usted, soy Isabella Swan, Mucho gusto y adiós-le tendió la mano que rápidamente zafó para bajar los pocos escalones que faltaban, el tiempo corría y a James no le gustaba esperar.

Una hora después, Bella llegaba a la mansión muerta de hambre pero contenta, ya la esperaba una deliciosa cena. En ese momento recordó lo sucedido y el aroma embriagador que nuevamente la hizo estremecer. Al instante siguiente un delicioso aroma a crema de zanahorias ponía punto final a sus recuerdos para atacar el plato y devorar la crema en un santiamén.

* * *

Hola, si, hola a ti que estás leyendo este fic. Te agradezco enormemente que leas mi historia, y espero te guste. De ser así, hazmelo saber. Un review no cuesta mucho y para mi significa más. Gracias una vez más por leer.


End file.
